Maddie Blaustein
Long Island, New York, U.S. |death = December 13, 2008 (aged 48) |deathplace = Jersey City, New Jersey, U.S. |cause = Acute stomach failure |family = Gabby Blaustein (twin sister) Jeremy Blaustein (brother) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress Comic Writer |areas_active = New York |active = 1985-2008 |status = Deceased }} Madeleine Joan Blaustein (born Adam Seth Blaustein; October 9, 1960 – December 13, 2008) was an American voice actress and comics writer. She was known for her voice acting work for 4Kids Entertainment, DuArt Film & Video and NYAV Post, and for comics written for Milestone Comics. Biography Blaustein was born in Long Island, New York, USA, as Adam John Blaustein, the second oldest of 5 children in Long Island, New York, including video-game localization coordinator and translator Jeremy Blaustein. Blaustein was born intersex and was assigned male at birth before transitioning to a woman later in life. In the late 1980s, Blaustein worked for Marvel Comics, as an editor (several issues each of Web of Spider-Man, Marvel Tales, and Marvel Saga) as a writer (several issues of Conan the King), and penciling a one-shot of Power Pachyderms. She wrote assorted comics published by DC Comics in the early 1990s, including a few for the Impact Comics imprint and TSR line. For Milestone Media, she cowrote with Yves Fezzani several issues each of Hardware and Static, and (credited as Addie Blaustein) the 1994 limited series Deathwish, whose protagonist was a character created by Blaustein: a transgender female police officer named Marissa Rahm. She was also an animation director. Later, she served as Creative Director for Weekly World News. Blaustein was a voice actress at 4Kids Entertainment, where she worked on the English dub version of the Pokémon anime. She provided "filler" voices for various characters until episode #29, when she was given the role of Meowth, who she played through season 8. She also voiced Sartorius in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and Solomon Muto in the Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime. She voiced Chef Kawasaki in Kirby: Right Back At Ya!, Doctor Kureha in One Piece, and Arngrim, Lawfer, and Lezard in Valkyrie Profile. Because of her deep voice, she was usually cast as male characters, though she performed a wide variety of voices. For example, in Valkyrie Profile, she performed a very "tough" masculine voice (Arngrim), as well as a high-class one (Lawfer), and the somewhat androgynous voice of a mad scientist/sorcerer (Lezard Valeth). During the 2004 Democratic Party primaries, she voiced Gollum Sméagol on The Mike Malloy Show, announcing a satirical presidential bid. Beginning in 2004 under the pseudonym Kendra Bancroft, Blaustein was a content creator on the Second Life platform, earning a reputation as an innovative, competent, and reliable 3-D modeller in the communities where she participated. Her experience as an activist in the transgender community helped her to organize and support groups of people in Second Life. Blaustein died on December 11, 2008 at the Hospital of Jersey City, New Jersey from an untreated stomach virus that she had suffered from since late November. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing Films *''Cutie Honey'' (2004) - Sister Jill Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Funky Cops'' (2002-2004) - Jerry, Additional Voices (4Kids Dub) *''Huntik: Secrets & Seekers'' (2009-2012) - Rassimov (1st voice; eps. 6-26) Anime Dubbing Anime *''The Legend of Snow White'' (1994-1995) - Goldy (2nd voice; eps. 15-52), Chamomile (2nd voice; eps. 15-52) (US Dub) *''Pokémon'' (1997-2002) - Meowth (eps. 31-273), Seymour (ep. 6), A.J. (ep. 8), Damian (ep. 11), Bill (ep. 13), Lieutenant Surge (ep. 14), Gentleman (ep. 15), Sabrina's Father (eps. 22 & 25), Anthony (ep. 29), Dario (ep. 33), Rainer (ep. 38), Hippie (ep. 39), Mayor (ep. 39), Kas (ep. 40), Melvin (ep. 41), James' Father (ep. 46), Oswald (ep. 62), Bruno (ep. 70), Otoshi (ep. 73), Pete Pebbleman (ep. 76), Punk #3 (ep. 84), Roger (ep. 90), Captain (ep. 95), Tad (ep. 105), Scuz (ep. 113), Mr. Douglas (ep. 128), Falkner's Referee (ep. 131), Dr. Wiseman (ep. 154), Tetsuya (ep. 173), Mr. Strussel (ep. 177) *''Slayers TRY'' (1997) - Jillas, Man (ep. 3), Cook (ep. 6), Alarm (ep. 18) *''Pokémon Chronicles'' (1998-2002) - Meowth *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Dr. Kureha (4Kids Dub) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (2000-2004) - Solomon Muto, Zygor, Shimon Muran, Additional Voices *''Fighting Foodons'' (2001-2002) - Oslo, Burnt Meatballs, Dish Wizard *''Kirby: Right Back At Ya!'' (2001-2003) - Waddle Doo, Tuggle, Professor Curio (eps. 79-100), Melman, Biblio, Gengu, Bonkers (ep. 79) *''Pokémon Advanced Generation'' (2002-2006) - Meowth (eps. 1-145), Watt (ep. 40), Sara's Father (eps. 44-45), Professor Jacuzzi (ep. 65) *''Ultimate Muscle'' (2002-2004) - Wally Tusket, Lord Flash, Comrade Turbinski *''Samurai Deeper Kyo'' (2003) - Migeira *''Sonic X'' (2003-2006) - Principal, Police Officer (ep. 2), Zoologist (ep. 2), Chief of Police (ep. 3), Police Officer (ep. 6) *''Phoenix'' (2004) - Yumihiko *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' (2004-2008) - Sartorius, Solomon Muto, Taiyou Torimaki, Kozaky (ep. 138) *''Dinosaur King'' (2007-2008) - Helga (1st voice; eps. 1-49), Mr. Drake (1st voice; eps. 1-49) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' (2008-2011) - Larry (ep. 2) OVAs & Specials *''Domain of Murder'' (1992) - Detective Shimizu, Additional Voices *''Giant Robo: The Animation'' (1992-1998) - Koushin Chin Sanzan (NYAV Post) *''Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns'' (2000) - Meowth Anime Films *''Jungle Emperor Leo'' (1997) - Mother, Trainer *''Pokémon: the First Movie'' (1998) - Meowth, Raymond *''Pokémon: the Movie 2000'' (1999) - Meowth *''Pokémon 3: Spell of the Unknown'' (2000) - Meowth *''Pokémon 4Ever'' (2001) - Meowth, Hunter *''Pokémon Heroes'' (2002) - Meowth *''Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker'' (2003) - Meowth *''Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys'' (2004) - Meowth, Additional Voices *''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light'' (2004) - Solomon Muto *''Pokémon: Lucario & the Mystery of Mew'' (2005) - Meowth, Additional Voices *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D: Bonds Beyond Time'' (2010) - Sartorius (archive audio) References External Links *Maddie Blaustein at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *Maddie Blaustein at the Internet Movie Database Category:Voice Actors Category:Writers Category:American Voice Actors Category:New York-Based Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for TAJ Productions Category:Voice Actors for 4Kids Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for DuArt Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post